


Sharp Kitty, Murder Kitty, Little Ball of Claws

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Two cat people walk into an interview room...





	Sharp Kitty, Murder Kitty, Little Ball of Claws

The prisoner was a tall one. Enough so that even seated at the table, she could still look a standing Fury in the eye. Not that she was doing that, because some dumbass, who was getting their dumb ass reassigned as soon as knew where to start kicking, had decided to offer the eight-foot-plus potential vanguard of an alien invasion, who looked dangerous enough even without taking the chitinous red armour, barbed tail and giant pincers into account, coffee and donuts, and far too much sugar and caffeine later she was vibrating in her chair and looking around the room like a baby butch who'd just arrived in the Village after fleeing the Bible Belt.

Fury glanced down at his folder. "So, you're Force Captain...Scorpia?" Because what else could it have been. There was a cruel joke going on here, being played by the universe if no one else.

 _Mrr?_ With a soft, gentle thump, Goose, who most definitely supposed to be back in his office, leaped up onto the interrogation table. Fury sighed and braced himself for both the screaming and then trying to convince a flerken to please spit up daddy's very important prisoner. 

"Kitty!" Well, he was right about the screaming, even if he didn't expect it to be anywhere near so delighted. Scorpia drummed her pincers on the table looking from Goose to him and back again. "Can, can I pet her?"

Oh, the universe definitely had it in for him, next he was probably going to hear the commissary only had triangle toast today. "Sure, why not?" After all, she was in more than danger from the cat than the other way around.

Scorpia lifted her arms from the table. The very strongest restraints R&D could come up with snapping like rubber bands as she pulled her wrists apart and scooped up Goose, cooing about how she was so precious and the prettiest kitty, yes she was. All to the accompaniment of loud purring.

"She likes you." Which, was, you know, cool. Fury wasn't jealous or anything that the furry little traitor was right this moment letting a giant alien warrior covered in spikes do what had cost him an eye. He was fine with it. Really, everything was great, just great.

"Oh, I guess I'm just good with cats. Like this one time with Catra..."

About mid-way through her third story about this Catra, who he was starting to suspect was actually another flerken, the side of the interrogation room exploded. "Scorpia! What are you doing? We've been looking everywhere for you. Also, I found this awesome tank."

"I've been making a friend!" Scorpia cheerfully replied, holding Goose aloft, because she really needed to confirm which of them she'd actually meant. "This is Goose. And that's Fury."

"So, I take it you're Catra," Fury said, crossing his arms. Because otherwise he just knew he was going to try scritching those adorable ears, and he was running low on eyes.


End file.
